By The Light of Lightening
by M14Mouse
Summary: Brightstar and Chip bond and Snow Prince watches. hints of Chip/Vida
1. Standing in the Rain

By The Light of Lightening

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip's training to be a knight isn't easy but he was stubborn like that.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

It was raining cats and dogs.

Chip was very wet. Even with various spells and rain coats around him, he could feel the water pressed against him.

You know that saying always confused him. The one about the cats and the dogs.

Rain and cats and dogs have no association with each other. Cats and dogs avoid rain at all cost. Unless it was Ron, that dog loved to play in the rain. He ran around like a little puppy when it rained. Overall, he didn't know many cats and dogs stay out of the rain willingly.

He was still wondering why he was still out in the rain and why he hasn't gave up yet.

Mainly, it was because he was Chip.

It wasn't in his vocabulary.

It took him several months to get the right spell for flight…okay…mostly gliding. Hey, it fill full his Superman wish and he did it.

He felt so proud…until his cousins tried to do it.

His aunt and uncle didn't thank him for that.

Daggeron gave him this task and he was going to complete it…even if it was impossible shot.

Daggeron set up a target in the pouring rain and he was supposed to hit it. One rule, he wasn't supposed to use magic which made the shot impossible. The visible was awful. The bow that Daggeron choose was not made for long shots…especially in the rain.

It sucked but he was going to do it.

He pulled back on the string and let go of the arrow.

It missed…badly.

He split out of the water in his mouth and wiped the water out of his eyes.

"You know…your mom is going to kill you if you get a cold," A familiar voice said behind him.

"Vida…you shouldn't be out here," He said as he turned around. She was standing under an umbrella. She looked dry…lucky.

"Neither should you."

"It is a test."

"Well…it is a sucky test."

He pulled an arrow from his holder. He notched to the string then pulled it back up. He frowned slightly. Maybe, if he moved it upward…he should hit it. But the wind was moving west to east. It wasn't a fast or strong wind but it with the rain. It didn't help.

"Maybe…but it is a test that I am going to pass."

"Not if you get a cold first."

"I am not going to get a cold, V. That is a silly myth anyway."

"Here I thought that you were only a comic book geek."

He turned around and stuck out his tongue at her before he turned back around and took his shot.

"It wasn't even close."

"I know," He said in frustration.

"Maybe, Daggeron has a lesson in this somewhere."

"What is that?" He said as he picked up another arrow.

"That giving up isn't a bad thing."

"We are…were…okay…are power rangers, Vee. Giving up isn't our vocabulary."

"No…maybe in Nick's…"

"Vee…not that again."

"What? The damn idiot deserved to be knocked on his head."

He sighed. He didn't want to get into that with Vee. Not with a million foot pole.

"Vee…I am not going to give up."

"Well…I don't want to hear you complained that your arm is sore tonight."

"I won't"

For a while, Vee didn't speak and he took three more shots. None of them hit and it was starting to rain even harder. There was no way that he was going to make the shot. He could feel the lightening in the air.

"Chip?"

"Yes?"

"As much as you love your element, can we go inside? I am starting to feel the water in my boots."

"When I am done."

"Chip…you are going to be an awesome knight when you are done being Daggeron's squire or lap dog…or whatever. Hell, the shot is impossible to make and I can even tell that. But I don't think that Daggeron wanted to kill yourself in the process."

"I am not killing myself."

"No…you are being my stubborn best friend. I don't know what is worse."

He sighed.

"I don't want to give up."

"You aren't giving up. It is a retreat."

He lowered his bow and stared at the barely visible target.

"I wanted Daggeron to be proud of me."

"Hell…he is going to be proud of you. You have been at this for hours and haven't given up. If he isn't…I am. I am more awesome than him. So, I win."

He burst out laughing and turned to her.

"Okay…you win for now because I will be back."

"I don't doubt it."

"Good…now give me that umbrella."

"Only if you can catch me."

She grinned as she bolted off with the umbrella.

"Vee!" He shouted as he chased after her.


	2. Horse and His Boy

By The Light of Lighting: Horse and His Boy

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Daggeron teaches Chip how to ride a horse…while Chip continues to surprise him.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"Today…you are learning to ride a horse," Daggeron said as they approached a clearing.

"But I already know how to ride a horse. You know that my uncle and aunt have a farm. They have all sorts of animals…horses, cows, and goats…the works," Chip said with a bounce in his step.

He grinned slightly at Chip. He was always an eager boy.

"True…but this is different. You won't be just riding but you will be shooting and attacking from horseback. That isn't easy," He said.

"Okay…but where can you find a horse like that? From what I read…you had to train a horse from birth for this sort of training."

"That is true. That is why I asked for a little assistance," He said as they finally make it to the clearing. He bowed his head slightly and mumbled softly a spell. He felt the rush of magic course through his veins. He saw the sudden burst of light fill his vision. Suddenly, he heard hooves on the ground.

"Wow…" Chip's voice said behind him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Brightstar staying before him. His hoof stomped on the ground. Slowly, Chip approached him.

"No! Stop!" He shouted.

Chip stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at him in confusion.

"Brightstar isn't friendly."

"But you and Nick rode him."

"He knows me…I can imagine that he sense Nick's desperation and anger. That is probably the reason that Brightstar allowed him to ride."

Chip tilted his head slightly.

"Did you ask him?"

He shook his head.

"No…"

He was slightly confused by the question. Despite Brightstar's magical qualities, he couldn't talk. Chip stared at Brightstar for a moment and approached him slowly.

"Chip…be careful."

"I got this."

Chip opened the palm of his hand. Brightstar stomped his hoof and remained still. Chip moved a little bit closer. Brightstar leaned over and sniffed his hand. Chip smiled and ran his hand up to his nose and rubbed it.

"Hey, boy," Chip said softly.

Brightstar seemed to tolerate his presence at least. That was a good start. He watched Chip rubbed his hand up and down Brightstar's forehead and mumbled something softly. Brightstar allowed it for few minutes then pulled away and moved to eat some grass. His eyes moved to Chip and were surprised that he didn't see disappointed but pride.

He wondered if he missed something.

"Chip?"

"You were right."

"About?"

"About Nick. I don't think that Nick should try that again."

"Why?"

"He would be pissed. He liked it when people ask. Manners…he said. That is why he liked you by the way."

His mouth dropped slightly. How did his student know that?

"Anything else?"

Chip smiled brightly.

"Nope."

"I asked him to help you in your training."

"Not today…I kind of pushed my welcome. Maybe, next time."

"How did you know that? What did you say to him?"

"Oh…he is pulling away. His ears are pulled back. His body is tense. I shouldn't have asked him…but I was kind of curious. I asked him…Do unicorns ride on rainbows? Kind of pissed him off."

His mouth opened then snapped shut. He laughed.

Sometimes….he wondered about his student but he was always surprised.

Always…

End of Horse and His Boy

Next Chapter: The Third Spoon.

A/N: No Chip/Vida this part…sorry..but the next part will. ^_^ Read and Review if you wish


	3. The Third Spoon

By The Light of Lighting: The Third Spoon

By: M14mouse

Summary: Chip learns about being a gentleman…and Vida just happens to like him just the way he is.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"So…what is this training?" Vida said as she took a seat across from Chip. The poor boy looked lost as he looked down the book on the table

"How to be a gentlemen," Chip said as he frowned at the book.

She blinked and then burst out laughing.

"It is true! And it isn't funny!"

"Chip…you are sweetheart. Better than some other people we know," She said as she glanced over her shoulder to look at Xander. Xander looked up from his magazine and blinked.

"HEY! I heard that!" Xander shouted. She rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Chip.

"See what I mean?" She said with a smile.

Chip burst out laughing.

"Xander isn't that bad…most of the time. He tried a lot."

"Tried too hard that he might break something."

"You know that I am still hear you two," Xander grumbled from behind the magazine.

She smirked for a moment.

"So, what is the book trying to teach you?"

"About opening doors for ladies and stuff."

"You do that already."

"About different dining stuff like different forks and spoons…you know that there is a salad fork and a spoon for coffee. There are two types of napkins. There are placements! It is kind of scary that people put that much thought into this."

"True…but why are you learning this? There are not any princesses or royalty around."

She watched Chip's face turned red.

"…Supposedly, it is to court a girl."

She blinked then frowned.

"Well…tell Daggeron that is just stupid. Daggeron knew that was stupid! He knew that we are dating! I am going to hit that man!" She said as she stood up from her chair. She was pissed off. She is going to strangle him. He was lucky that she working.

"Don't!" Chip said in a panic as he stood up after her.

"Why not?! He is insane!" She said as she started to pace.

"He is my teacher!"

"Even when he was insane!"

"I know you think that he is crazy but he is not!"

She gave him are you kidding look. He sighed as he waved his hand back to his chair. She huffed and took a seat in her chair and he took a seat in his.

"Daggeron knows that there isn't any royalty or any other women in the future. Heck, he knew that you would act like this if you found out. That is why I am studying here and not at Rootcore. It's knowledge, Vee. It is dying knowledge that has been fading for years. He wanted to keep it going even if it is out dated."

"Out dated doesn't mean that it needs to be use, Chip," She grumbled.

"I don't expect to use it neither does Daggeron. If I have to learn about a few cups and placements…so be it," He said as he reached over and grabbed her hand.

She frowned again. He did have a point. Still not happy with the whole court girls and stuff. But she could understand in a way

"Good," She sighed.

He grinned slightly.

"Beside…you get to laugh at me when I practice this mess."

She laughed.

"Not too much."

He smiled brightly.

"Okay…a lot. Now get studying. I want to see you practice," She said with a grin.

End of The Third Spoon

A/N: I am totally glad that people are enjoying this fic. I am having fun writing it. Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Pen is Mightier than The Sword

By the Light of Lightening: Pen is Mightier than The Sword

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip…in a library…enough said.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Chip loved libraries. It has that nice smell of old paper and ink. When he was younger, his mom would take him to the library. They would make an adventure out of it. To found a different book in every section…He never knew what type of book that he would discover around the next corner. Science Fiction…History…Fiction…non..fiction and the list went on.

He loved reading them. But…fantasy…

Fantasy…He fell in love with it. It gave him the ability to travel to different worlds and ability to forget about the real world for awhile.

He sneezed.

Although, he wasn't a fan of the dust. It made him sneeze like no one's business.

His fingers ran along the spirals of the books. He wondered how old some of these books were. How long that they have been staying on these shelves? How long have someone read them?

It was like looking for a hidden treasure.

At least, that is the assignment that Daggeron gave him while it wasn't exciting.

_Despite the knowledge that I can teach you…there are some things that I can't. So, you must look here. I want to find our history. I want a report, of course. Mostly, I want you to learn and understand. We are a dying breed, Chip. I hope that it will reverse after the war. But for now…it is only us. _

While it wasn't exciting work, but it's was own adventure. He had no idea what he was going to find in these old books. He stared at the book shelves. He didn't know where to start.

So, he picked up a book. He smiled when he read the title.

_Cooking for Elves_

Don't think that he will need that. He put the book back then picked up another. The book didn't have a title. It had a simple red cover. He flipped through it for a moment and stopped on a page.

_Today was a sad day. We have lost the unicorn's land to the Master. The unicorns are safe, of course. They have many gifts that we do not. They flee from his vile touch. We don't know how long they will be gone nor will they come back. _

_We hope that they will come back. We need them. _

He flipped a couple of more pages and read another.

_I went to the mountain today. My brothers told me that I was being a silly girl. They don't understand. They don't see the flow of the river under their feet. They don't see how it will sweep them away. I pity them and weep for them. For the time will come when I will be the only one here._

He frowned for a moment. He flipped through it again. He hoped to find a name. No name…so, it meant to be a journal. He tucked the book under his arm. Maybe, he will read later. She did sound curious…although slightly crazy too. But it will be interesting read. Daggeron and Undonna have only hinted at the Great War. Now…he found a first hand account. He couldn't wait to read it. But right now, he had to find something else.

He walked over to another shelf and picked another book.

_The First Knight_

This is what he was looking for.

He smiled and headed off to a little table stuffed in a corner. He took a seat on the small table and flipped open to the first page.

End.

Next Chapter: Like Riding a Horse

A/N: So, I have introduced a new player into the story. That is all that I am saying on it. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. They always make me smile. ^_^ Read and review if you wish.


	5. Like Riding A Horse

By The Light of Lightening: Like Riding A Horse

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Brightstar and Chip have their first riding session.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_Choosing a mount is difficult. It doesn't help that some of my brothers have such limited mind set. It doesn't have be just a horse…There are other fine mounts as well. It could be the mighty griffins for the North, the Wild Hounds of the Darken Wood, the sphinxes for the Cold Desert, or the chirmas from the South Caves…even the unicorns from the Lost Land. I remember my first mount…it was a beautiful griffin. We did not fit as a pair. I did enjoy our time together. Unpleasant fits can lead to distress from the pair. But sometimes…it can be easy as one, two…three.-Unknown_

"Hey there, boy…how are you?" Chip said as he scratched Brightstar's forehead.

The horse stomped his foot.

"You know that you can't fool me with all of your silent treatment. I know that you can talk."

His ear twitched a little bit in his direction. He couldn't help but smile.

"Well…I guess…we can just seat here because I am not going to ride you until I get permission."

Brightstar just ignored him and started to eat a patch of grass under his feet. He took a seat by a tree and watched him eat.

"I remember my first horse that I rode. Her name was Massy. She was an old drafting horse. I remembered sitting in my uncle's lap while we walked around the fields," He said as he took a seat on the ground.

"Still talking to my Little Pony?" A familiar voice said behind him. He grinned for a moment and turned around to look at Vee.

"I don't think that Brightstar would like to be called My little Pony."

"What else do I call him? The Pretty Pretty Princess Pony," Vida said as she took a seat next to him.

Brightstar tilted his head at her. It almost like that he was giving Vee the evil look. He almost laughed. Almost.

"I think that you should call him Prince. Not princess."

"Oh, I am sorry, Puff the Magic Unicorn."

"Vee…be nice."

"Aww…you know that I don't mean it," She said as she patted Brightstar's nose before he turned away.

"Beside, I don't think that Brightstar is you know…Brightstar's name," He said. Brightstar's eyes darted toward him for a moment. His eyes seemed to bore into him…into his soul.

"What gave you that idea? What is his name?"

"I don't know. It was just impression. He hasn't told me that either."

"Well, is that why you aren't riding him?"

"Partly…but I also waited until he is ready."

"Is he ready?"

"I think so."

"Better question…are you ready?"

"I don't know. I have been reading and studying about all of these knights. They talked about their first mounts like it was magic. I feel Brightstar is some kind of loan a horse. Everyone used him at one time or another. I feel kind of sorry for him that he never had a rider of his own."

"Well…maybe that is his purpose…or you are it."

"Maybe…don't know."

"Won't know until you try."

He grinned as he got to his feet. Slowly, he walked over to Brightstar and patted his neck.

"You ready, boy?"

Brightstar lifted up his head and stared at him for a moment. He grinned slightly. He put his foot into the stirrup and threw his weight over the saddle. He settled his body in the seat of the saddle.

"Would my mi'lady like a ride?"

She snorted but smiled.

"I don't know….is safe?"

"While I am around, you are," He said as he offered his hand. She grabbed it then he helped her behind him. She wrapped her arms around him. He squeezed Brightstar's sides and he started to walk.

"Romantic sap."

"That is why you love me."

She laughed softly.

Brightstar just snorted at both of them.

End of Like Riding a Horse

Next Chapter: Learning a Few New Tricks

A/N: Thanks guys for the wonderful reviews. ^_^ I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Read and Review if you wish.


	6. Learning A Few New Tricks

By The Light of Lightening: Learning A Few New Tricks

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip has to learn a new weapon…if it doesn't kill him first.

Disclaimer: don't own them.

_My brothers are evil. They think that it is funny. I don't know who thought that it would be a good idea to learn a different weapon. I am going to end up chopping my fingers or worse…kill myself. Men…wait until staff practice…then I will be laughing.-Unknown_

"I got to learn what?" Chip said.

"Another weapon…knights has a specialty in more than one," Daggeron said as he waved his hand over the weapons. He stared at them in curiosity. Some of them looked so cool…others looked kind of…how in the world do some of those things work? Where do they put them? They can't be comfortable.

"Chip?"

"Oh…just thinking."

He frowned for a moment. Did he already have another weapon…will three? Because crossbow, recurve bow and that little sword weapon thing would be three. He knew that knights knew multiple weapons. But just staring at all of these weapons…it gave him insight.

"Chip?"

"Sorry. What do I have to choose from?"

"Any of them."

He watched Daggeron wave his hand toward the weapons. There were much of them. Swords of all types…he could have sworn there was a mace in there. He picked up something look like a whip.

"The bullwhip…very dangerous in close quarters."

"Never against those people…but it kind of remained me of a bull rider."

Daggeron laughed.

He picked up a broadsword next. He tested the weight for a moment then set it down.

"Is something wrong?"

"Swords are awesome but I already have a sword. And this one? It is so heavy."

"There are smaller broadswords."

"Nothing wrong with the classics. It is just that I want to learn something new."

He moved away from the swords and picked up strange looking little pair of sickle type weapons.

"Those are kamas. Honestly, I can say that I have very little training with them. One of my brothers had more training than I."

"They are kind of cool looking. I have been reading about that. How many knights were there in your order?"

"20 or so before the war. We lost many of our brothers and sisters during the war."

He turned his attention away from Daggeron and look at the various weapons.

"Did all of these weapons belong to the others?"

"Some did…some were found on travels. Some in the order believed that someday another knight may pick up the weapon." Daggeron said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

He nodded his head as his hand moved from weapon to weapon. There were all of the Teenager Mutant Ninja Turtle's weapons…and Ronin Warriors too.

If he was going to choose another weapon, he was going to be smart about it. Even if there was a part of him wanted to check out all of the weapons. He turned his attention back to the kamas. He picked them up and turned to Daggeron.

"I want to learn these."

Daggeron grinned slightly.

"Why?"

"Because I can use both hands. I am an archer. First and foremore…having a hand doing nothing would be odd for one. It is light enough weapon that wouldn't throw off my balance. And…I thought that they were cool."

Daggeron nodded his head.

"Good answer."

A flick of pride rushed through his body.

"Now…lets begin."

End of Learning A Few New Tricks

Next Chapter: History Revisited

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Read and review if you wish.


	7. History Revisited

By The Light of Lightening: History Revisited

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip shares…Vida listens…and Brightstar watches over them both

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_History isn't about revisiting the past…it is writing the future.-Unknown._

"Tell me about them," Vida said as she leaned her head on Chip's shoulder.

Chip grinned slightly and looked over his shoulder. They were riding Brightstar. Brightstar still didn't like Vee without him around. Probably, she kept calling him weird unicorn names. Vee had that effect on people…and animals.

"You aren't going to fall asleep again?" He said with a smile.

"Me? Never. Beside, Baldy was boring. He was some poet or something."

"He was a scholar. His name was Ballwin."

"Whatever. Tell me someone more interesting. Hey, were there any women knights?"

"Actually, there were three. Zaria, Catalina, and Diane. Zaria was a noblewoman before her lands were burned and ran sacked by the Master. Diana was an elf. Catalina is sort of mystery…There was a line saying that she was an orphan."

"So, Ballwin was a terrible scholar."

"Actually, I think that Catalina came after his time. I am still reading through it all. There is hundreds years worth of history to read through. And I am kind of skipping parts."

She laughed on his shoulder.

"You are reading the spoilers…just like your comic books."

"Hey! I wasn't look for spoilers. I was actually looking stuff about the Mystics."

"We are the Mystics, Chip," She said with a sigh.

"No…the ones before us. Daggeron and Undonna don't really talk about them. I was curious. I haven't found much in this book but I did find some things about them in a journal."

"Who does the journal belong too?"

"Doesn't say. It belongs to a woman."

"Hmm…who do you think that she is?"

"I was thinking it was a soldier. Undonna said that toward the end of the war…a lot of troops started to gather around Rootcore. It was too uncommon to have men and woman work together during the war especially in the later parts of the war."

"Hmmm…"

He laughed and rolled his shoulder to wake her up.

"I am awake!"

"No, you aren't!"

She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Tell me what she wrote."

He pulled out of the journal out of his jacket. He flipped open to page that he bookmarked. He coughed for a moment before he started to read.

_The Green Mystic came to us today. Dirty…and looked like he had a tumble in the woods. Now, that I think about it. It quite possible he did. His saint is one from the earth. I can't image that he would pick a boy that was so tiny. Maybe, it is a growing thing. The poor thing looked liked a trapped rat. It didn't help that one of my brothers made some insane joke about rabbits and a lion. He looked terrified at the sight of us. It took Undonna a solid hour to take the boy into coming inside. _

_Now…we just have to wait for the rest. _

"Tiny? Really? I can't wait to tell Xander that. Does he have a name?" Vida said with a laugh.

"Halder and she thought that he had a crush on her."

"Ohh…sounds juicy. Continue."

_Halder is hiding behind the bushes again. I found his stalking to be adorable. He even left me a flower. I love gifts. So, I put it in my hair. Partly, I think that he is lonely. The others will be coming soon. My brothers are running around like rabbits. They are insisting that they should have been here by now. _

_I am not too worried. They will come when they are meant too._

"So…what else she said about the others?"

"Actually, I am cross-referencing right now. Halder was mentioned in some other books. Halder was a farmer before becoming a Mystic. He said that dreams guided him. He was also the one that grew Rootcore. Well…partly…it was his idea but he did the ground work. I am just trying to gather all of them into one book."

"And the pink Mystic?"

"Her name was Malaya. She was a traveler before she became a Mystic. She talked about teaching her different spells and taking her to the mountains for training. But I am not done yet."

She looked a bit thought for a moment before speaking.

"Chip, the scholar."

He smiled a little bit at her. She smiled back.

"No…Chip, the knight."

End of History Revisited.

Next Chapter: Nicks and Cuts

A/N: Thanks for everyone review. I wish everyone a wonderful new year.


	8. Nicks and Cuts

By The Light of Lightening: Nicks and Cuts

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip tries out his new weapon and well…it doesn't turn out too well.

Disclaimer: don't own them.

_-By the spirits, I HATE SWORDS. I HATE THEM! They were created to stroke some male's ego. I have more cuts and bruises more than I have fingers and toes. It is quite funny that they won't practice with a staff. Perhaps, I should be more insisted in those practices. He might use it as an excuse to hold me back. I can't have that- Unknown. _

"Ouch!" Chip said then winced slightly at the pressure Daggeron placed on his cut on his arm with a piece of cloth.

"Stay still, Chip." Daggeron said calmly.

"Trying…"

He watched as Daggeron removed the cloth and examined the cut. It was angry looking cut. It was still bleeding a little.

"It looked like it doesn't need stitches. Hold this," Daggeron said as he moved away to get something from the cabinet.

"Good…I don't want mom to flip out," He said as he pressed his hand against the bandage.

"Good point. Your mother has quite a temper."

"You noticed, huh?"

Daggeron returned with a jar and some bandages. He took a seat across from him and gently removed his hand. He made a face when Daggeron opened the jar. That stuff smelled awful. He winched slightly when Daggeron put the stuff on his arm.

"What were your mistakes?" Daggeron said.

He thought for a moment.

"I kept switching hand positions. I know my stances were wrong. I know that I probably block the attacks wrong." He said.

"What did you do right?"

"I didn't kill myself."

Daggeron laughed as he closed the jar and put it to the side. He started to bandage up the cut.

He watched for a moment as he watched Daggeron's work.

"I have been researching. I am kind of wondering why everything is so….messy and unorganized. Sometimes, I feel that I am going to find a cookbook more so than a history book," He said.

"Partly, it has to due with the war. Another part had to do with us being not very good scholars. There were a few among us that were scholars. Have you had any luck?"

"I found a few books by Ballwin and some from other writers. But they only gave a vague sense of history but no details. I mean there are details but I need to piece them together."

Daggeron nodded.

"Most likely, they were afraid that the Master or his troops would get the information and spells. It was a dark time in our history."

"That is why I am writing the "Book" to end all books. Well…at least a history book."

"That is a sound plan but it sounds like a huge task. Are you sure that it isn't taking on too much?"

He scratched his head and shook his head.

"No…since I am researching. I can just add it as I go along. Beside, the journal I found has been a great help."

"A journal? Does it have a name?"

"Now, that I have came across of yet. She is kind of funny and seemed to have known the Mystics."

Daggeron paused for a moment.

"Many knew the Mystics. They often travel among the different races."

"She talked about that."

"Tell me more about her," Daggeron said as he finished putting on the band aid.

"Thanks…I think that she is a warrior or a knight. Could she be a knight?" He said as he waved his arm around to test it out.

"It is possible. It would be before my time. There were no female knights during original Mystics time…my time."

"Oh," He said with a frown.

That was strange. He could have sworn that she was a knight. Oh, well…more research involved.

"Time to end our training. I must get ready for Nick's training. I also want to talk to Snow Prince. It is time for you to start training with him as well."

He has only met Snow Prince a few times. All of the things that he has been hearing have been from Nick.

That was always interesting.

"Really?" He said with excitement.

Daggeron nodded as a smile formed on his face.

He couldn't wait.

End of Nicks and Cuts.

Next Chapter: Told From The West Side

A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews. They are totally awesome. I plan to bring up more of the Mystics and the knights as the story continues. Read and Review if you wish.


	9. Told From the West Side

By The Light of Lightening: Told From the West Side

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Vida wasn't quite sure but she knew something was off with this whole knight training thing.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

-_I and Halder had a disagreement today. More like an argument but according to Zaria, ladies aren't supposed to use those words. What did she know? Anyway, this argument was probably our first one. The topic should not surprise any one. _

_The Snow Prince. Arrogant bastard of a knight._

_Halder agrees with him that we should move forward. That we can reclaim the North River. I don't see that happening. The Master has the mountains under his control. It doesn't help that Calindor agrees with me. _

_By the saints and as the world turns, there will always be men and their jealousy. _

_But…I have a great fear on what lies ahead._

_I fear that we all are doomed.-Unknown_

"I don't like it."

Those were the first words that came out of Vida's mouth when Chip told her the news. Well…not expect the first words out of her mouth but it was a start.

"Why not?"

"Snow Prince treated Daggeron like crap and Nick likes him. That is enough for me," She said with a shrug.

"That isn't a good reason to me. You and Nick got to talk out your problems," Chip said as he handed her the bowl of popcorn.

"Can't. Nick's big head is in the way."

Chip sighed.

"Beside, the diary chick doesn't like him either."

"She has her own set of prejudices as well."

She made a face.

"She was friends with Imperious."

"He was Calindor before he was Imperious. I can imagine before everything…he was a different guy."

"You are probably right. Still working on who she is?"

"No…not really. I think that I figured out who she is."

She blinked. This was news to her. Chip was still researching that the last time she checked.

"Well…who is she?"

"Catalina. She is Time Knight…or the Iron Maiden as some references call her. Her saint was Chronogel. Her specialty was time especially reversal magic," Chip said thoughtfully.

"You mean time travel?"

"Kind of sort of…There is almost nothing on time magic outside the Xenotome. It said to be too dangerous. With Clare and Undonna always around the Xenotome, it is hard to look it up. But that is the least of my worries about her, my biggest is why?" He said as he took the bowl away from her.

"Why?"

"Why hasn't anyone talked about her? Or wrote about her? Or was she wrote out of the history books because of some unknown betrayal? Or maybe she didn't want to be found? Did she use some sort of spell to erase herself? So many questions…and no answers at least…not yet," He said in excitement.

"So, you are hoping that the Snow Prince will give you some answers?"

"I hope so."

"If not?"

"Then I asked Daggeron. Hopefully, he will give me a straight answer this time."

She thought for a moment.

"I still don't like it," She said as she stole the bowl away from him.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It seemed to me that you are getting passed around like a hot potato."

"Vee….Nick's training is important too."

She felt a rush of angry through her.

"And yet, yours isn't?"

"It is…but…"

"But nothing. One of these days, you are going to drop then I am going to have to kick someone's butt," She said.

He smiled a little at her.

"I am sure that isn't going to happen but you are the first one to know if it does happen."

She had a bad feeling that this was going to happen. The fallout will be big. Chip will be hurt then she will have to kick some ass. It won't be pretty for the people on the other end.

"Damn straight," She said as she struggled next to him. She watched the tv for a moment then frowned. Why were there fish and ducks on the damn thing?

"What the crap are we watching?"

"I have no idea. I thought you knew."

They looked at each other and started to laugh.

End of Told From the West Side

Next Chapter: Whispers From the East Side

A/N: So, now you know who the journal writer is. Everything else…not so much. How Chip found out who she is will be talked about in the next chapter. I have been asked if I am going to go back and fill in the gaps in her journal. There is a chance. But right now, no. Thank everyone for the reviews. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	10. Whispers from the East Side

By The Light of Lightening: Whispers from the East Side

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip moves forward…or perhaps backwards to find the answer.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

_-My name is Catalina. _

_I have many names. I found them useless or amusing. They call me the Time Knight or the Iron Maiden. I found that to be a ridiculous title. Yes, I know that I can manipulate time. Of course, they give the more original names to my brothers like Solaris knight. I have you know that my armor isn't made of iron. I am very much not a maiden. _

_There is a reason that I am writing this silly entry. Diane is one of her mood to write history again. She is a flighty one for an elf. Since she is working on the history of east, I am come from the East. She wanted to know. I don't remember much. From what I remembered, it was hot. Perhaps, that isn't true. I am an orphan. I come from everywhere and yet nowhere. I have traveled many lands. Many places those are both seen and unseen. _

_This is utter ridiculous. Can I stop writing now? Honestly, no one is going to read this, Diane.-Catalina, History of the East, Fall 224V to Present_

Chip didn't know how to do this or say it.

Heck, he didn't know how to bring it up in a conversation. Oh, I would like to know more about Catalina…you know the knight that you don't like to talk about. It doesn't help that they were so damn busy. Monsters attack don't wait for no one especially power rangers. Add in school and training which has been a mixture of learning his new weapon and history.

His head is going too exploded or he is going to chop something important off.

Although, his lessons have become shorter and he hasn't started his lessons with Snow Prince, his "riding" with Brightstar has become longer. While Brightstar doesn't talk per say, he does talk in images. He brought up places and things that interested him. Of course, he tried to return the favor. That was kind of fun. He thought that Brightstar gave him funny looks when he got things wrong.

He asked about Catalina.

First image was a woman in grey. She wasn't very tall about 5'4. She had pale skin and white hair that seemed to run down her back. It kind of reminded him of the character for the King of Thrones. Second image must be her in her knight form. She looked kind of a badass.

She was pretty. Not that he will tell anyone of that especially Vida.

But Brightstar was the one that pushed him into asking about Catalina. Well…it more like Daggeron asked about Brightstar and Catalina was brought instead.

"How are your riding going, Chip?" Daggeron asked.

"Why don't you talk about the other knights? Why do you lie about Catalina?," He said as the words stumbled out of his mouth. Daggeron blinked at him for a moment then frowned.

"What brought this on?" Daggeron asked.

"My research. Brightstar helped too," He said.

Daggeron sighed softly.

"Tell me what you know."

"She is the Time Knight. She doesn't like that name or Iron Maiden. She is from the East and she is an orphan. Apparently, Diane bullied her into writing an entry in her history books. Calindor and she were close. She was involved with Haldar. Oh, she hated sword practices by the way," He said.

Daggeron chuckled softly.

"That sounded like her."

"What happened to her?"

"We don't know. She left shortly after Nick's birth. Leanbow and I were sure that Calindor had something to do with it. While they were close, she would have not taken his betrayal lightly. Thinking on it, I was wondered if she knew. She has spoken of Calindor's odd behavior toward the end of the war. I wished that I listened more."

"Why don't you talk about the others?"

"Most of them are dead with the expectation of Diane and Catalina. Diane left for her home when the Master attacked. We believed that something happened but we have no way of knowing."

"Why?"

"Elf's magic is different. Without an elf, we can't travel onto their lands."

He made a note to add that to his research notes. He was able to ask another question but he saw the look on his teacher's face. He had seen the look at Undonna and his mom when they thought that they weren't looking.

It was the look of pain and lost.

His questions could wait until he talked to the Snow Prince. But right now, he had work to do.

End of Whispers from the East Side

Next Chapters: Winds from the North Side


	11. Winds From the North Side

By The Light of Lightening: Winds From the North Side

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Chip and the Snow Prince meet for the first time. Chip didn't make a very good first impression.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

-_The Snow Prince came today.. _

_Then again…his royal highness is always around. Daggeron and Leanbow always make sure that we aren't in the same room together. I have no idea why they are so worried. I am not going to kill him. _

_No matter how much he drives me into insanity. _

_And to imagine that I was afraid the first time we meet. My brothers always spoke of him with such awe. It left me feeling nervous and tied into knots. But I know better now. My brothers are still awe of him. I am not. I have no delusions or sense of grander on who is Snow Prince is. _

_He is a blind fool that will lead us to ruin.-Catalina_

Chip didn't know what to expect really. Nick said that the Snow Prince was kind of awesome. Daggeron spoke of him in almost in awe. Catalina hated his guts then again…she had a colorful view on a lot of things.

Another thing that he didn't expected that it would so cold. He was wearing his winter clothes and cast a heat spell and still could feel the biting cold. When he finally reached the Snow Prince's home, he was ready to go home. It looked like a giant icy cave on the outside. He kind of wondered if the Snow Prince's house was kind of clique on inside as well. He reached up and knocked.

He blinked as the door slowly opened.

What do you know….it was clique! His entire home was made of ice. He kind of wondered if his bed was made of ice and snow too.

Maybe, he should ask.

"Hello?" He said as he popped his head inside. The large room was bare. No sight or sound of the Snow Prince. Maybe, he came at the wrong time.

"You are late."

He nearly jumped out of his damn shoes when he turned around to see the Snow Prince in front of him. He stumbled back from him.

He frowned as he looked at his watch. He was sure that he was on time.

"Uhh…no, I am not."

The Snow Prince stared at him for a moment before moving passed him. He slipped in behind him and closed the door.

Wow…that was just great.

"So, you are one of Daggeron's students?" The Snow Prince said as he approached center of the room. There was a glowy stone sitting in the middle of room. Snow Prince reached out and stroked it.

"Yes."

"Hmmm…what is your specialty?"

"Potions."

"Weapons?"

"Cross-bow and recurve bow. Karmas, I am working on."

"Not practical."

"Why do you say that?" He said with a frown.

"They have no relation to your current weapon. Karmas are very difficult to master."

Now, he could see why Catalina didn't like Snow Prince very much.

"Isn't the point of knight training to learn something else?"

"Isn't the point of training to improve the skills that you already have?" The Snow Prince said.

"I know my weapons, Sir. I guess the only weapon that I could choose is the long bow."

"Now, why didn't you?"

"Because it would be a waste."

Snow Prince tilted his head and stared at him.

"Oh? How so?"

"The recurve bow and the long bow are similar. The mechanics are the same. The only major difference between the two are changing of your balance and readjust your grip," He said excitedly.

The Snow Prince gave him a look.

Opps?

"Show me. Show me what Daggeron has been teaching you."

Well…time to put his money where his mouth is.

End of Winds From the North Side

Next Chapters: Tales from the South Side

A/N: Now, it is going to get interesting. Thank everyone for their reviews! Read and Review if you wish.


	12. Tales from the South Side

By The Light of Lightening: Tales from the South Side

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Brightstar and Chip bond and Snow Prince watches

Disclaimer: Don't own them

_Rasa needs a new saddle and staples. My boy is growing. My brothers kept telling that me that he was a runt. What they do know! They have horses and a nosey cat. I must rather have my Rasa. _

_Oh, the Bright One came today. _

_There were much cheering among the people. The unicorns left due to the Master's invasion of their lands. Even if one returned, it has brought much hope. I believed that it is a false hope but…it is hope never the less. We need hope. _

_While the Bright One has returned to Daggeron's side, he seemed…different. I was never closed to the unicorn. So, I do not know if I am seeing things or it is a piece of my imagination. But there is something in his eyes…something in the way he stood, he seemed distant. _

_It was almost if…he was waiting for something or maybe someone-Catalina. _

"What were the other unicorns like? Catalina said that they flee at the Master's attack. Was it true?" Chip asked.

The image of a field of other unicorns crossed his mind.

"So that is your home?"

Brightstar sent him the image of forest and of him. It kind of made him smile.

"Tell me about him," He said as he leaned against the tree.

Brightstar sent him a bright image of a black man dress in a yellow grab that he has seen during his research. He was the yellow mystic before him. He wondered what he is like. What he did before the war? Did he have a family? Did he have friends? What was his life like? He had a ton of questions and so few answers.

"What was he like?"

The images poured into his head. It was almost too quickly. He caught of the man laughing, talking, and playing a game with Haldar, using magic…a million little tasks. It almost made him ache.

"What was Zaria like?"

The image of a young woman with long black hair with some type of hair piece on her forehead flowed into his head. He remembered reading that she was some type of noblewoman.

"Was she a princess or something?"

Brightstar shook his head.

"A queen?"

The image of ruined castle filled his head. He saw a woman crying over the ruins. Poor Zaria. That image was replaced with another…this time, it was Catalina and Zaria practicing with a pair of staffs.

"Was she Catalina's student?"

Brightstar nodded his head. That was new. Catalina hasn't talked about it in her journal. Maybe, it happened before she started writing it? That was kind of interesting. It almost made him go and look through the library again.

"What was Diane like?"

It was the image of a female elf with long blonde hair. She was laughing with someone that he didn't know. Then another image flashed of her hovering over a book. She had the funniest expression on her face. She had her tongue sticking out as she worked. Another image of her on a horse appeared in his head. He almost laughed when the image of the horse stand around a little too long.

"Someone had a crush," He said with a laugh.

The image flicked away and Brightstar flashed an image of annoyance.

"Come on…she is kind of pretty for horse."

Brightstar stomped his hoof on the ground. He just smiled when Brightstar sent him an image of Vida.

"I know that!"

Then he sent an image of them kissing.

"Sneaky unicorn," He said with a grin.

Brightstar snorted at him.

-MFMFMF-

"They have grown close…those two," Snow Prince said as he watched them from a distance.

"Yes, they have," Daggeron said.

"You don't sound surprised."

"Chip is really good with horses even before he met Brightstar. It seemed to be a natural fit."

"We shall see. The boy has been asking questions."

"So has Nick," Daggeron pointed out.

He waved his hand in the air.

"Nick is easily distracted by other details. Chip, on the hand, is too driven toward to find out."

"Is that a bad thing?" Daggeron said with a sigh.

"I don't know. We shall see, won't we?"

End of Tales From the South Side

Next Chapter: Double Edged Sword

A/N: I want to thank everyone for their reviews. You guys are wonderful. So, read and review if you wish.


End file.
